the YOUKO and the Jagan boy
by LightShadowsh
Summary: UKE HIEI.... Hiei works as a whore in a gay club in the Makai, tired of his life. when Youko appears to change everything. WARNING: lemon in chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

Story written by Nadia-sama or known as Youko-Nadia.. she finally wrote something and allowed me to submit it since we both share this account :D

…..enjoy

the YOUKO and the Jagan boy  
Yu Yu Hakusho : Youko/ Hiei (my favorite pair)  
Warning: rated M for mature and lemon.  
Hiei works as a whore in a gay club in the Makai, tired of his life. when Youko appears to change everything.

Youko was really bored. He already stole the best treasure he found. Holding the crystal eye in his hands as he stared at it. it was said that this crystal eye can control any guy with a jagan. Youko smiled, he would use someone with a jagan eye in his group. They were known of their strength.

He sighed. "should I go somewhere" he wondered and left his den. Walking and looking around, he saw a club… cheap one. He ran his hand throw his hair and smiled "I never saw this" he got in.

Inside, was another world. People were dancing, drinking, kissing… he even thought that he smelled sex.

Deciding that it's time to stop staring and sit. After a while, a young waiter came in "can I have your order?"

Youko Kurama looked at the waiter and gasped… it was just a child, with raven hair, wide crimson eyes… very wide and pale skin. His voice was deep. Youko was a little confused.

"are you just short? Or a child working in the dirtiest place in town?" he smirked when a blush appeared on the 'little' guy's face

"can I take your order?" he repeated trying to hold his anger and Youko smirked

"bring me the strongest drink you have" the boy nodded and left. After a few minutes, he returned with the drink

"anything else?"

"I could use some company… wanna drink?" he said his hand to give a glass of drink to the angry waiter "you can have some"

"sir! Anything else I can bring you, other than the drink?" he asked again and Youko frowned "you need to learn how to treat a customer kid"

"I'm no kid. And just get over it. order or leave" the guy shouted then took a deep breath "anything else?" he asked a little calmer

Youko glared "no. just get away. You're the worst waiter ever" The boy left.

Youko smiled a little and started to drink, he watched everybody around him, guys were flirting with the cute waiters "damn my luck. My waiter has no respect" he then went to the bar side "can I see the manager?"

A cat male demon looked at him "any problem sir?"

"no! I just wanna talk to him" the demon nodded and left. After a minute, he returned with a fat ugly demon.

"can I help you?" the manager asked

"I want to ask you… Ehem. Do you hire some guys-"

"for pleasure you mean?" the manager asked and Youko nodded "all of the workers here are under your service sir.. but some of them are really expensive"

"I have the money."

"then chose one, and he'll be yours" the manager said and Youko smiled

"I know who I will chose"

After a while, the manager led him to a very expensive room "this room is for our special gusts. You can have it today. But…" he extended his hand "money first"

Youko had a bored expressions on his face "here" he handled him some golden coins making the manager's eyes widen

"have a very great time. I'll order the boy to come here with dinner and drinks" he said bowing then left.

Youko took off his shirt and smiled. "can't wait" he wasn't interested in the sex as much as he was interested in seeing that cocky look in the boy disappear. Suddenly, the door opened and the boy came in.

A smirk appeared on Youko's face as he watched the boy put the food on the table and pour the drink in two glasses. His head was bowed as he turned to Youko

"your dinner sir"

"I see"

The boy raised his head to look at him then his eyes widened "you!"

Youko smirked "expected someone else?" the boy turned his head. He came close to the boy and held his chin to make him look at him in the eye "what's your name kid?"

The boy frowned at the 'kid' comment, but replayed anyway "they call me Hiei"

"Hiei!" Youko repeated "I will remember that" he said then knelt down to place a kiss on the boy's lips 'let the night start' he thought, smiling inside.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Story written by Nadia-sama or known as Youko-Nadia.. she finally wrote something and allowed me to submit it since we both share this account :D

…..enjoy

the YOUKO and the Jagan boy (chapter 2)

Yu Yu Hakusho : Youko/ Hiei (my favorite pair)

Warning: rated M for mature and lemon.

Hiei works as a whore in a gay club in the Makai, tired of his life. when Youko appears to change everything.

……………………..

Some years ago…

A short demon with raven hair was traveling in the Makai. He never had home, nor he had a family. the only thing that kept him alive was the expensive necklace around his neck and the freedom he had. Little did he know, this freedom will be stripped of him soon.

He knelt to the river side to drink some water and wash his face, freeing his head from the head band to reveal his jagan, suddenly, he felt terrible pain

"I got you" came a fat ugly demon holding a crystal eye "you are now under my command"

Hiei frowned, he will never be under anyone's command. He was free. Preparing to attack the guy, again, he felt an unbearable pain running down his spine "agh!"

"Jagan boy, you will listen and do everything I order you" the demon said and smirked "what's your name?"

"leave me… alone" he said holding his head trying to stop the pain

"you will answer my question boy"

"H-Hiei" it was less painful

"your name is Hiei?"

"they call me Hiei." He answered, then asked "what do you want?"

The demon smirked "you" suddenly, the pain was taking over his head and body until he couldn't take more. At the end, he fainted.

………………………..

The moment he woke up, found himself tide to a bed "what the?"

"I'm a manager of a club. And you interest me Jagan boy. I had to have you"

"go to hel-AAGGHH!" he cried in pain and the demon laughed

"don't try Hiei. I got the crystal eye and you are under my command. I already ordered the crystal eye to have you as it's slave" when Hiei looked at him he started to explain "you see. There are three crystal eyes in the Makai. These eyes control Jagan Masters. Each eye takes one guy to control, and I ordered it to control you."

"damn you" Hiei cried again when the pain returned

"you know Hiei. I don't have slaves for nothing. I use them to get money."

"what are you going to do? Sell me?"

"sell? There's no fun in that" the demon said and Hiei frowned

"then what?"

"take a wild guess" the demon said smirking, then he sat on a chair and smirked. After a minute of silent, another demon came "ready master Shen"

He smirked "take him"

Hiei's eyes widened as the other demon came close, he looked at Shen to find him watching smiling, suddenly his shirt was gone "you look delicious boy"

Hiei struggled to get free but to no avail, the demon kissed his lips and caressed his chest. Then he smirked "the fun begin" he ripped Hiei's pants.

That night, for the first time in his life, Hiei begged for mercy. but Shen only watched smiling as his other slave took Hiei's innocence.

………………….

Since that day, Hiei started working for Shen as a whore in his club. Whenever someone paid to get him, he'd be forced to go and pleasure the customer.

But that wasn't what broke him, stripping him from his freedom, changing him to a slave… a whore wasn't what broke him.

He was broken the day they took his necklace. The only thing he got from what was supposed a family. he wished that one day they would know him from the necklace. that one day, he'll have the life he dreamed to have. But it only became a dream after Shen gripped the expensive stone and smirked saying "if you belong to me, then this also does"

That day.. Hiei stopped to hope, dream or smile. He never believed in the thing called happiness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

Story written by Nadia-sama or known as Youko-Nadia.. she finally wrote something and allowed me to submit it since we both share this account :D

…..enjoy

Yu Yu Hakusho : Youko/ Hiei (my favorite pair)

The Youko and the Jagan boy (chapter 3)

Warning: rated M for mature and lemon.

Hiei works as a whore in a gay club in the Makai, tired of his life. when Youko appears to change everything.

……………………..

Youko licked his lips after he tasted the Jagan boy's lips "nice!" he then looked at the food and smiled "let's eat something, shall we?" he sat on a chair and looked at Hiei  
"strip"

The boy looked at him in a look that Youko couldn't define if it was hatred or pain, but he started stripping as Youko drank his drink

"now! Come here!" he patted his lap after Hiei was done "sit here"

Hiei looked at him with confused expressions, but obeyed anyway. He walked toward Youko and sat on his lap, flinching after he felt lips kissing his skin gently. Suddenly, he found a piece of meat at his mouth, he looked at Youko who smiled "eat it!" he ordered, but gently

"it's your food"

"I don't mind sharing " Youko replayed "now eat.

Hiei opened his small mouth to let the piece of meat inter and he started chewing then swallowed.  
Youko wasn't hungry, but he ate a little and fed Hiei some, till he decided that he had enough with the food, he carried him to the bed "stay still" he said and started to take his own clothes off, then came to the bed… he frowned  
"why are you still wearing this on your head?"

Hiei looked at his side without answering. In a quick movement, Youko removed the cloth and stared with wide eye at the third evil eye.  
"heh!" if you have a jagan, then you are here by your own will" he said smirking "then why are you plating the hard boy to get, or the guy who doesn't want it?"

"what the hell are you talking about?"

Youko reached for his clothes to pull the crystal eye "someone with a jagan will be strong enough to protect himself." He gripped the crystal eye tightly "but today, you will feel the pleasure that I want you to feel. Usually, I don't use these methods, but I hate people who aren't honest." He whispered something to the crystal eye and the boy suddenly was screaming in pain  
"what?" Youko watched with wide eyes as the boy cried and struggled to keep from writhing around

"p-please!" the boy begged "make it stop"

Waking up from his shock, Youko ordered the crystal eye to stop the order "what happened?" he whispered as he watched the boy try to take his breathes

"any (gasp) any jagan master can be controlled only" he winced "only by one crystal eye"

"you are already controlled?" Youko asked

"then how do you think I got here genius?"

Youko nodded and ran a hand through Hiei's hair trying to calm him "if I freed you, would you follow me and be part of my group?"

Hiei looked at him "I dunno which will be worse, this hell I'm in, or being with a guy like you"

Youko smirked "who knows! give me the servos I came for and we'll see later" he kissed Hiei's lips and laid on top of him, he frowned "you're too small. It won't work this way"

"I'm not small.. you ARE soo tall" he said angrily

"we can't do it this position" Youko said sitting back

"AND WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?"

Youko smirked "ride me!"

"WHAAAT?"

…………………………….

WARNING: next chapter will contain lemon.


	4. Chapter 4

Story written by Nadia-sama or known as Youko-Nadia.. she finally wrote something and allowed me to submit it since we both share this account :D

…..enjoy

Yu Yu Hakusho : Youko/ Hiei (my favorite pair)

The Youko and the Jagan boy (chapter 4)

Warning: rated M for mature and lemon.

Hiei works as a whore in a gay club in the Makai, tired of his life. when Youko appears to change everything.

……………………..

Hiei's eyes could never get wider than this moment. He looked at Youko as if he lost his head, while the spirit fox was smiling gently.

Youko patted his lap "come on Hiei… don't be shy" his smile widened in amusement when Hiei swallowed and slowly moved to sit on Youko's lap.

Youko parted Hiei's legs and made him sit as close as possible. He slowly started kissing Hiei's shoulder and neck

"Wha- what are you doing?" Hiei asked, a blush already appearing on his face

"what does it look like? I'm pleasing you" Youko said, and Hiei pushed him away gently

"you do realize that it's my job to please the customer, right?"

"I hate to do it without the other pleased. And since you are forced, I want to make it a little better for you"

"you are so-"

"shh! Just enjoy" Youko said kissing Hiei on the lips, then slowly moving to the neck and shoulder kissing and licking the skin. He felt the boy tense, but no sound came from him, that is until Youko reached the nipple, he kissed it, then took it in his mouth sucking and licking it.

"hng" Hiei arched his back and a moan escaped his lips. He couldn't believe it. a pleasure he never felt. True he'd been serving customers for a while, but they all just focused on their own pleasure. But this… this demon fox was different. He was giving him as much as he received, if not more.

He felt fingers on his lips, with lidded eyes looked at the smiling kitsune

"suck!" was the order that he obeyed gladly. Soon, after the finger were wet enough, the fox took it off Hiei's lips and Kissed him…

Hiei's eyes widened "mff" he immediately closed his eyes tightly to try and get used to the feeling of the finger inside him. Soon there were two then, three finger.

Youko's other hand caressed Hiei's cheek "it's ok. I'm just preparing you, so I don't hurt you" his fingers stretching Hiei's inside making him moan in pleasure.

"are you ready?" he asked Hiei who nodded, Youko nodded back and left Hiei's hips up slowly then down muffling Hiei's cry of pain by kissing him

"it'll hurt just in the beginning, I promise"

"ah! I know.. it's just… ag.. just you're…" he was silent and Youko smirked

"I know I'm big" he laughed when the boy glared "move?" he asked to make sure not to make a move that'll hurt the boy.

Without answering, the boy lift his hips up and down tightening his walls on Youko as he moaned. Youko didn't know, if he was moaning in pleasure of if he was pretending that since it was only his job.

It was obvious that Hiei was focusing on Youko's pleasure only, who lost control and laid Hiei and he on top of him and started thrusting deeply until he heard a satisfied moan. Youko smirked, knowing that he did hit a spot that'll make Hiei see stars. He kept hitting that spot, happy to hear real moans of pleasure from the boy

"H-Hiei… I ah you're doing good… " he said reaching his climax.

Hiei moaned and they both reached their climax with Youko crying Hiei's name and Hiei moaning.

Youko laid panting on top of Hiei who was shivering. The fox smiled and laid beside him cradling him in his arms and kissing his head.

"listen Hiei. I'll be going after a short while. But I promise that I'll come back to save you from this place.

Hiei chuckled "yeah right!"

"you don't believe me, do you?" Youko asked with an amused tone

"no! why would a rich guy want to help me?"

Youko nodded. He went to wear his clothes "and why can't I have any interests in you?"

"interests yes, but help no. you even fucked me without telling me your name" Hiei said, not even making a slight move to wear his clothes as Youko was doing.

Youko, who smiled at Hiei's answer, pulled a rose and offered it to Hiei "keep this, it has a part of my youkai. When I come back later, I'll take it back"

Hiei looked at him with confused eyes and Youko's smile widened

"and if you really wanted to know my name…" he kissed Hiei's lips "I am demon fox Kurama. Remember the name"

Hiei's eyes widened. 'Kurama? The demon fox Kurama? As in the legendary thief Youko Kurama?' he suddenly heard a door close and found that he was alone in the room with the rose in his hand, he smelled it and smiled "smells like him. He's as beautiful as the rumors." He chuckled "and I always thought that he's just a rumor…. Maybe.. maybe there's some hope, to leave this hellhole and find a better place" he looked at the moon from the window

"maybe there's a chance for me"

Youko walked without looking behind. He first had something to do before he start his next robbery. He closed his eyes and smiled

"Hiei Jaganshi… wait for me. I'll be back for you"


End file.
